


I'm—We're here

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU - Highschool, Happy Ending, Hyuck centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, OFC - Freeform, Slight Smut, i don't write smut, slight sexual content, sorry this is messy, there isn't much, there really isn't much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "Donghyuck, are you okay?" Yukhei asked and Donghyuck's heart sank. Was he okay? Was this not okay? Was he not supposed to do this? Donghyuck had never watched porn — too disgusted with the idea of watching other people have sex — and neither had he read any sex guides — did those even exist? So how was he supposed to know if this was alright? He was just going off what he had accidentally come across whilst entering in on Mark and Yukhei's heated sessions."I'm fine," Donghyuck muttered back and then wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder. "You can continue."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	I'm—We're here

**Author's Note:**

> There's a slight bit of non-con and slight sexual content sorry
> 
> Not beta read yet :/

Mark giggled quietly, holding a hand to his face in attempt to hide his adorable front teeth smile. Donghyuck watched him shake his head before pushing Yukhei with not much force. The two, Mark and Yukhei, remained on the floor of Donghyuck's bedroom, tapping away on their phones and showing each other memes. Donghyuck, who lay sideways on his bed, eyed the two with fondness, surprised they could find something as dumb as a SpongeBob meme actually funny.

A few moments passed and the silence in the room continued, only the occasional whisper from Mark to Yukhei was heard (but to be honest Donghyuck didn't hear anything because of how far away they were seated).

"I'm going to sleep," Donghyuck suddenly announced, and the two on the floor snapped their head up in confusion, almost as if they had forgotten his presence before both nodding dumbly in synchronization and then continued to talk in a hushed voice once again.

Donghyuck turned around in the bed, staring at his wall with a sharp gaze. It had been an hour since they had arrived at Donghyuck's house and the same amount of time since they had last spoken to him. It was as if they were only using his house for a meet up, unable to go to Yukhei's house for obvious reason (some strict and religious relatives had come over and they weren't going to be leaving for a while), and Marks house was filled with his cousins constantly intruding on them.

"You okay, Hyuck?" Mark asked, his voice echoing in the room and Donghyuck tried to make himself better because of that tiny, tiny bit of concern that was in Mark's voice. He raised his hand, shooting a peace sign and then told him he was fine. "Okay."

That was all. That's all he heard before Donghyuck closed his eyes with intentions of sleeping, unable to think more about how his boyfriends would look so cute together. So, so cute together, and not with him.

Mark and Yukhei began to date at the start of the previous year. They were always together and went on multiple dates. Donghyuck, being the one who had a life long crush on Mark, had his heart crushed but let it pass because he soon began to like Yukhei as well. Seeing his favourite people together made him happy (even if they were happy without him).

Donghyuck only joined them at the end of September, when they both revealed that they had been wanting to ask Donghyuck to date them since the start. It was a surprise, because Donghyuck's childhood best friend/first love and the most popular guy in the school had just asked him out. It made Donghyuck happy. He immediately agreed and the three began to date.

It had been nearly 5 months yet Donghyuck still felt like the third wheel. He had already experienced kissing the two — it was fun — but other than that — such as a date — they hadn't done anything yet. Donghyuck sometimes wondered if the reason they didn't ask Donghyuck until after school was over and they were graduating was because they were too embarrassed to be asking him out. With strangers around it would be easier, right?

Donghyuck sighed to himself and then narrowed his eyes once he heard movement behind him. He pulled the blanket over his head and as naturally as he could, he turned around. With his eyes partly open, Donghyuck could see Yukhei slowly pushing Mark down onto the floor, their lips were attached. He smiled at the sight and quite frankly, enjoyed it. It was always nice to see them together. 

"Should we leave?" Mark pulled away and asked. Yukhei glanced over at Donghyuck, who he assumed was asleep, and then back at Mark.

"It's fine, hopefully he won't get disturbed by us," Yukhei replied and then dipped down again to capture Marks lips. Donghyuck watched as Yukhei reached his arm out and locked the door before slipping his other hand under Mark's shirt. He ran it up and down and now Donghyuck felt all cold inside. The lewd sounds they were letting out made Donghyuck uncomfortable and he cursed himself again. 

He loved them, he really did. He loved to make out with them, he really did. But he hated everything that came after it. Mark and Yukhei, as unpleasant as it sounded to Donghyuck, had already slept together. Donghyuck wasn't against sex, anyone can do it he doesn't care. But if someone was to ask him, he would immediately refuse. The idea of sex made him uncomfortable.

Donghyuck brought his hands up to his ears and blocked out Mark's voice as Yukhei slipped his hand past his waistband. Why did they have to do it in his room? They knew he didn't like this stuff? Maybe this was the reason Donghyuck was left out on stuff. Did this really matter this much? Was this the reason Yukhei and Mark were much closer to each other than with him?

Yukhei pulled Mark up and then pushed him against the bed, causing Mark's head to land right besides Donghyuck's. Mark tilted his head back as Yukhei worked his hand below, eliciting sounds Donghyuck wished his poor weak hands could've blocked. 

The panting, the sound, everything. Donghyuck felt sick. He shut his eyes and thanked the fact that he was under the sheets. A ringing noise started up in his ear and it began to get louder and louder as Donghyuck's heart beat fastened. As the sound managed to get rid of Marks moans, Donghyuck thought yet again about why the other two hadn't asked him out sooner. 

Maybe they enjoyed having sex so much that they knew with Donghyuck in the relationship, he would hold them back. He wouldn't allow them to do anything in front of him. Donghyuck was fault, of course he was. He shouldn't be holding them back. He shouldn't be telling them what to do and not do. They're their own person. Donghyuck shouldn't be stopping them from having fun.

Donghyuck opened his eyes and locked them with Yukehi, who just so happened to have looked away from Mark. Before Yukhei could pull away and say anything, Donghyuck leaned forward and kissed Mark's exposed neck. A gasp of surprise leaves both of them as Donghyuck trailed his kissed down to Mark's collarbone. They all shifted in position so that Donghyuck was sat behind Mark and Yukehi was still straddling him.

"Donghyuck, are you okay?" Yukhei asked and Donghyuck's heart sank. Was he okay? Was this not okay? Was he not supposed to do this? Donghyuck had never watched porn — too disgusted with the idea of watching other people have sex — and neither had he read any sex guides — did those even exist? So how was he supposed to know if this was alright? He was just going off what he had accidentally come across whilst entering in on Mark and Yukhei's heated sessions. 

"I'm fine," Donghyuck muttered back and then wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder. "You can continue."

Yukhei seemed hesitant and shared a look with Mark. They both were going to question him once again, and seeing them look so concerned hurt him even further. Did they not trust him?

Donghyuck reached forward and curled his fingers around Marks length, hoping what he was doing was right. He felt uncomfortable. He felt disgusted. It was for them. Mark moaned at the new sensation, since Yukhei's hands were much larger and rough, Donghyuck's were slighter smaller and much more smooth. 

"Fuck," Mark cursed as Donghyuck's hand found its own pace. Yukhei seemed shocked but tried to find his own way to continue this. He put his weight on his knees and grabbed Donghyuck's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. It was a lot different to what their normal kisses were and Donghyuck guessed it's because they were doing something else now. He was never present for these things. Was it always this unsettling? 

There was a bulge in Yukhei's jeans and Donghyuck knew enough to guess what that meant. He felt Mark's hand grab his free one and squeezed, only then did he realise that he wasn't even hard. He didn't feel aroused by any of this. Disgusted, probably. But arousal, there was none. 

"I'm close," Mark said as Donghyuck's hand slowed down, not used to do whatever the hell he was doing at that moment. Yukhei nodded and then pulled away from Donghyuck, choosing to help finish the job he had started. His hand enveloped Donghyuck's and they both jerked Mark off. It felt wrong. Donghyuck felt wrong. Yukhei's touch suddenly stung more than it should've and Mark's skin felt like dirt against his. 

He wanted to pull away. He wanted to move away. This didn't feel right. But Yukhei and Mark seemed so pleased with his presence. If he stayed a little longer, just a while longer, maybe they would be happy with him? Maybe they would stop leaving him out? Maybe their love would intensify. 

A warm substance poured onto Donghyuck's hand and he looked down with fear. It dripped down his fingers and everything broke out. It felt like there were insects crawling on the hand wrapped round Mark. He felt his lunch creep up his throat and the world was spinning. Mark's panting was right beside his ear and Yukhei seemed to have also climaxed, since his face was much relaxed and he was slumped against Mark. Was the sight really enough? Donghyuck didn't like it.

Abruptly, Donghyuck stood up, accidentally knocking his knee against Mark's head and tried to rush out of the room. With Donghyuck's parents out of the house, he ran to the closest bathroom and shoved his hand under the water. The cold water washed away the substance over his hand but Donghyuck could still feel it. He rubbed soap against his skin and tried to get rid of it. Why was it still there? 

Donghyuck heard footsteps approaching the bathroom door and he caught sight of Mark leaning against the doorframe with Yukhei besides him. They must be angry with him, and they should be. He ruined the fun as he always did. He just had to join in just to run away like the usual. Donghyuck scratched his hand and felt his body shaking. They were disappointed weren't they? They were probably going to tell him they've had enough. They waited five months and this is what they got? 

It was better without him.

"Donghyuck," Yukhei said as Donghyuck continued trying to clean his hand. "Donghyuck—baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," His voice was shaky and he heard the other two sigh. 

"You're clearly not," Mark winced as he watched Donghyuck's hand remain under the cold water for long. "Please, step away from the water for a second."

"No," Donghyuck shook his head. "I have to clean it off."

"Clean what off?" Yukhei asked, examining his hand from a distance — they were probably standing far away because they didn't want to get any closer. Donghyuck found sex disgusting. They probably found him disgusting.

"The cum," Donghyuck shut his eyes close as his breath fastened. He hated this. It made him sick. Why could he still feel the cum trailing down his arm? He was sure it was gone by now but the ghostly touch remained. 

"Donghyuck," Mark took a step forward, only to retreat when the younger flinched. "You know, if you said you didn't want to give me a handjob we could've stopped."

"I was fine with that," Donghyuck stuttered, internally cursing at himself. 'We could've stopped', stopped what? Donghyuck's distaste of sex? Their relationship?

"No, you weren't," Yukhei placed a hand over his eyes. "Oh my god...Hyuck you could've said no. We would've understood. You didn't have to force yourself to do that, baby."

"But you guys," Donghyuck gulped back a sob and finally shut the tap. "You guys seemed so happy. If I didn't do it... I would be left out again."

"Left out? You felt left out?" Mark perked up, worry flooding his face. He immediately walked up to Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around him. Donghyuck remained frozen on his spot, breathing slowly becoming more steady but the thought of what had just happened stayed fresh in his mind. "Donghyuck, we never wanted you to feel left out. I'm sorry if we ever did."

"I'm— we're sorry," Yukhei joined the hug and Donghyuck felt horrible. Now they were apologising for the error within Donghyuck. Wasn't Donghyuck supposed to apologise? He was the one who ruined everything. He was the one who refused to have proper sex with them. Right?

"But I'm at fault," Donghyuck pushed the two away. "I'm the one who has been refusing to have sex with you guys."

"And that's fine," Mark tilted his head to the side in confusion. "If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. Donghyuck, we don't care if you don't like the idea of sex. We don't care that you're asexual, we really don't. All we care about is your happiness and your comfort."

"That's right," Yukhei nodded. "If we ever cross a line, then you have to tell us that we have. The second you do, we'll immediately step back. We promise we will."

Donghyuck wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes but held his right hand away from his face. Mark glanced down at it and winced.

"I'm sorry for cumming in your hands," Mark apologised and brought Donghyuck's hand to his lips. He placed small kissed there and Donghyuck felt the burden on his chest lessen. Yukhei ran his hand under the tap and then ruffled Donghyuck's hand. 

Yukhei and Mark exchanged looks before shyly turning to Donghyuck.

"Uhm, can we have some spare clothes? Our ones kinda got ruined," Yukhei asked nervously. Donghyuck seemed to get the message and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, let me get you some." As Donghyuck walked past Yukhei to get some of his clothes, the older stopped him to place a kiss on his head.

"Duckie, remember you can always say no to us, okay?"

"Okay," Donghyuck hummed before rushing over to his room.

Although Donghyuck had many other things to discuss with his two boyfriends, at least one of them had been cleared out. It felt better like this. 

It was better with him.


End file.
